Dragon Melody
by Allanna Stone
Summary: All her life, Tyffani only knew of the dragons who cared deeply for her. She doesn't need anything else- her nest of dragons is all she needs. But when Tyffani finds herself torn any from her family and forced into a life that she doesn't remember, she must use her skills and courage to find her way back to her dragon family.
1. Chapter 1

**Dragon Melody**

**I do not own LOTR.**

**SUMMARY:**

**All her life, Tyffani only knew of the dragons who cared deeply for her. She doesn't need anything else- her nest of dragons is all she needs. But when Tyffani finds herself torn any from her family and forced into a life that she doesn't remember, she must use her skills and courage to find her way back to her dragon family.**

_**KEY:**_

**Bold and italics~ elvin language**

**Italics~ dragon language**

It was an ordinary day as I woke up under my mother's wings. I yawned, flexing my way out of her warm wings and I shivered at the winter air that was creeping into the forest where we lived. Soon we would go south, where it would be warmer for us, as how dragons were cold blooded animals like lizards and snakes.

I yelped as one of my much younger cousins jumped me, her claws retracted as not to hurt my fragile skin.

_Come and get me_! I cried as I unfurled my own wings, leaping up into the air, giggling as the small group of kittens gave chase to me, squawking in protest as I nimbly avoided their playful attacks on me.

As I flew, I could see everything for miles away with a bird's eye. I saw the edge of the forest, where a large stone house was located, along with a small village, where I could see other like me scuttling to and fro.

_What are you looking at_?

I turned my head and smiled as another one of my cousins flew up to me and rubbed his head against my chest.

_The people, I like watching them and wondering if they would ever accept me as one of their own_, I answered before noticing something down below me.

It was a large group of men, armed with spears and swords!

They were headed for the nest!

I let out a loud shriek as I barreled towards the nest, shrieking up the alarm as I went, causing for several of the men below me to break out into a fast run.

_It's an ambush_! I shouted just as the men broke through the trees and started to attack my family.

My mother let out a loud roar before beating her giant wings, causing for a great wind to come upon the men and making them stumble back several feet

_Tyffani, fly away with the other kittens_! Mother ordered before beginning to distract the men with her razor sharp teeth and powerful wings.

I gathered up all the kittens and we began to fly off, knowing that mother could defend herself well enough on her own.

_Tyffani_!

I looked down at the feeble bleat and felt my face pale as I spied one of the kits, who was cornered as men jabbed weapons at her. I turned and swooped downwards, shrieking out in anger as I swiped the heads of the attackers, which were covered with something hard. I dented two of the helmets pretty good with my fists before their attention was diverted to me.

I saw their eyes widen at the sight of me and that was enough time for the kitten to get away. But just as I was turning to leave, I felt something sharp break through one of my wings and suddenly I was falling! I screamed in pain as I hit the forest floor. Mother's roar filled the trees as I curled up into a ball and prayed for the pain to leave me. I saw the strange men begin to approach me and I knelt, grabbing a rock from the ground, which I threw in a random direction. I continued to do this for some time- whenever a man would come to close, I would hurt him by throwing a rock at him.

"Hold it!"

While the men's attention was diverted, I tried to rise back up into the air, only to have a searing pain rip through my wings. I fell back down onto the ground with a howl of pain. I kept my eyes on the men, who parted to allow a pale haired man to pass though. He barely took one look at me before removing his cloak and draping it over me. It shielded me from the cold, yet it also made my wings feel closed in, an uncomfortable feeling, I decided.

_MOTHER_! I shrieked, struggling to free myself from the man's cape. The man picked me up and sat me on his beast before ordering us to go back to a place called Mirkwood.

I didn't stop struggling the entire time to free myself, not even when the man spoke what I assumed to be soothing words to me.

_TYFFANI_! I heard mother roar once more as the men surrounded the man and I, making escape impossible.

I finally freed my arm and punched the man across the face, to which he grunted as his beast reared in panic. I took that time to jump out of his cape and try to make a run for it, but the men were too quick for me.

One grabbed me and threw me over his shoulders as I howled for mother. My screams were reduced to sobs and hiccups as we quickly came to the large stone house I saw earlier on while flying with the kittens.

The second we set foot onto the cobblestone pathway, the pale haired man took me from the man who had me over his shoulder as tried to lead me inside the house, but I resisted, instead pulled back as I stared back up at the sky, searching for mother.

I heard the man talking with three other people, but I couldn't understand what they were saying before I was led away from the cold courtyard and into the warmer house, where I saw people bustling to and from places. A few stopped to stare at me, which I in return snarled at them, making them pale and hurry away.

I scowled as I wrenched myself away from the pale haired man, who had draped his cape around me once more and was leading me deeper into the castle.

I was scared. What would my fate hold in store for me?


	2. Chapter 2

**Dragon Melody**

**I do not own LOTR.**

**SUMMARY:**

**All her life, Tyffani only knew of the dragons who cared deeply for her. She doesn't need anything else- her nest of dragons is all she needs. But when Tyffani finds herself torn any from her family and forced into a life that she doesn't remember, she must use her skills and courage to find her way back to her dragon family.**

_**KEY:**_

**Bold and italics~ elvin language**

**Italics~ dragon language**

I hid as much as possible, refusing to accept any food that was offered to me. I've yet to come up with a plan that would reunite me with my nest.

On the sixth day of me cleverly avoiding any contact with elves, I was caught and herded back to my cell, growling and flexing my wings as I was hustled along. I glared at anyone stupid enough to glance in my direction, wishing that I had mother's ability to spit out fire.

I was sulking inside my cell minutes later. The men who had forced me inside had lcoked the door, leaving me to solitude.

I jumped as the door creaked open, leaving me to scramble to hide underneath a giant wood frame with an even bigger soft pillow resting on top. I peeked out, knowing that my eyes were standing out against the darkness, making me look like a creature of the night.

In entered a woman with long dark hair and a graceful aura. My instincts told me to trust her, but my heart said otherwise.

She said something in her strange tongue as she stepped towards my hiding spot. I spat out a series of hisses at her, warning her to stay away, but of course, she didn't understand what I was saying so I was forced to drastic measures when her hand started reaching for me.

I heard a loud yelp of pain from her before the men in strange armor ran into the room, all shouting questions and wanting to know what had happened.

"_Stay away from me_!" I yowled as two of the men stepped towards me. I snapped my wings out so that they touched the walls of my cage as I hissed at them, causing for them to turn away from me with red faces.

"_**What's this? What's going on**__?_"

My head snapped in the direction of this new voice as I crouched, preparing myself for a fight. The anger in my heart grew when I recognized him as being the elf who had stolen me away from my nest.

He said something to the men who bowed to him before leaving, so that only myself, the dark haired lady and him were left in the room. He got down on all fours as he slowly approached me, keeping low to the ground much like a gorilla would when exploring something new for the first time.

I growled, baring my teeth at him as he stopped, sitting on his hunches comfortably. He waited a few minutes before trying to inch closer to me, but I wouldn't have any of it. With a swipe of my sharp claws, I marred his face before disappearing back under my hiding place and glaring out at the two strangers in my cell.

"_**She's wild- who knows how long the dragons had kept her prisoner**__,_" the man said to the lady as blood dripped down his face and stained his tunic. I felt a twinge of pride knowing that it was I who had hurt him in return for the emotional scars which he had given me. I let out a low hiss when she mentioned my nest, loud enough to get their attention.

"_**I worry for her- she's already been in Mirkwood for almost a week and she shows no signs of calming down**__,_" the lady whispered in a low tone, but my ears picked up the strange language which the elves spoke.

I didn't eat that night, or the next, despite the way my stomach was beginning to eat itself from the inside out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dragon Melody**

**I do not own LOTR.**

**SUMMARY:**

**All her life, Tyffani only knew of the dragons who cared deeply for her. She doesn't need anything else- her nest of dragons is all she needs. But when Tyffani finds herself torn any from her family and forced into a life that she doesn't remember, she must use her skills and courage to find her way back to her dragon family.**

_**KEY:**_

**Bold and italics~ elvin language**

**Italics~ dragon language**

It was on the twelfth day that my stubbornness broke and I dare to nibble at a roll which one of the guards had placed into my cell along with other things for me to eat if I wanted to. I could hear the two guards outside my cell muttering to each other. Every now and then I could pick out a word or a phrase. I didn't care to admit it to anyone, but I was slowly starting to understand the elvin tongue.

I prowled around my cell for the dozenth time since I was thrown in here over a week ago. I explored the giant box with wood platforms and I peeked outside the chained window and held out my hand for a butterfly to land on.

"_Hello, beautiful_," I crooned as the butterfly flew off into freedom. I watched it leave with sadness- that butterfly could go wherever it wanted whenever it pleased.

"_**Good morning.**_"

I jumped and spun around as I clenched my fists for a fight, but it was only the dark haired lady who came to visit me every day for hours.

"_**How are you?**_" she asked me, despite the fact I had no clue what she was saying to me. I growled deep from my throat before sitting on the floor in front of the window. I stared at her as she came over to the ginat nest I had made out of the soft rocks and fabric on the wood frame.

"_**How did you do it? Survive without being eaten,**_" she seemed to ask me a question as she picked up a rock and shook it, jumping as feathers exploded from it. I let out a giggle before bounding forwards to try and catch the white floating feathers.

She watched me frolic for quite some time, but didn't try to touch me- I had made it clear on the first day that if she tried to touch me, then I would rip off her fingers.

I suddenly looked up at her with a sad and forlorn look.

"_Set me free so that I can fly into the clouds again!_" I begged, knowing that she wouldn't understand me.

"_**Our dear friend, Elrohir, who specializes in languages, is coming today. Maybe he can help us to understand you,**_" she informed me with a gentle smile.

I understood the three words "friend", "today", and "understand". It would've taken a fool to not understand what she was saying.

"_**You need to wear something**_," she said, moving slowly over towards the box and picking out a loose dress with slits in the back for my wings. She seemed surprised when I allowed her to dress me and brush out my knee length hair, freeing all the tangles and snarls that had collected over the years. After she had finished grooming me, I jumped up and bolted back underneath my nest.

She left me a while later, leaving me with my thoughts.


	4. A Note from the Authoress

I need more ideas for this fic! Kindly message me with what you think should happen. No idea is too small, nor is it too stupid! I can really need all the help I can get!

Allanna Stone

FanFiction authoress extraordinaire


End file.
